Family of C's
by Mini the Mighty
Summary: Howdy folks My names Mini and hopefully threw this one shot collection I will be able to introduce you too the gang of C's and how they act on a day to day basis.
1. The Video Game Tournament

**Ok so this is a one shot made for a forum I'm on I may make a few more of these and one day make a full on story about it but lets stick to this one shot. Anyways to the forum members sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Anyways to la storay.**

 _In a unknown district of gotham 8:00_

Crislyn, Amy, David, Asa, and Lily where all sitting in the makeshift living room. They were all strewn about the room with David and Amy snuggled on the couch Lily and Asa on the floor and Ellis sitting on Crislyns lap in a small chair.

Now you may wonder what is one of the best gangs of gotham doing in the living room. Planning a heist? A attack? Nope there playing video games and having there own tournament of sorts.

It all started when Lain and Jacey brought in a abandoned video game console with a couple games. Lily being the cocky person she was challenged all the others. And so the tournament was started. They where now at the finals round Lily vs Daniel.

"BOOYAH WHOS THE VIDEO GAME MASTER UH ME LILY THATS WHO," Lily yelled as the words ' _finish him'_ came on screen. After a few seconds she clicked a few buttons on the controller her character doing a gruesome but epic hit on the other one ending the game.

As Lily mashed the buttons and made her character do the ending blow Crislyn covered Ellis eyes. ' _They chose this of all games'_ She thought to herself as she covered the 10 year olds eyes trying to keep him sweet and innocent.

"I call bull shit on that your using cheat codes I swear," David stated as his character was cut in half by Lilys. His hopes and dreams at being the best being torn apart to. Pouting a bit as he put the controller down.

"C'mon don't pout your not cute when you pout," Amy said ruffling Davids hair just a bit earning her a grin from David.

"Avert your eyes children there about to kiss," Lily said playfully to the couple. This got her hit in the head with a pillow.

Ellis giggled a bit as Lily stuck her tongue out at the two. "I swear you act more like a child then Ellis some days," Amy responded rolling here eyes at Lily.

"Well back to the more important matter at hand I beat everyone in the base," She said a cocky smirk landing on her face as she stretched a creak coming from her metal arm. She needed to grease it soon but she would do that later. After she had rubbed in the fact she had won.

Amy arched her eyebrow at Lily annoyed with the girls cocky attitude. But unfortunately it was true. David was ther last hope for keeping Lily from getting a big head. But all hope was lost once the words finish him appeared on the screen until Amy realised "You haven't beaten Ellis yet,"

Ellis instantly perked up at his name "You need me?" He asked. He had been watching the video game for 10 minutes interested in the schematics of the game.

"No way the video game is way too bloody for him," Crislyn stated shooting down the idea. Watching was one thing but actually playing was another,

"No no let him play the kid has to get used to losing to me one day actually you all have to," Lily stated cockily sitting back down on the floor as she grabbed her controller.

Crislyn looked at Lily annoyed by her cocky attitude she decided why not the worst that happens is Ellis loses and Lily gets more cocky….ok that maybe a bit bad.

"It's up to you Ellis," Crislyn stated not wanting to force the child into a uncomfortable situation.

Ellis nodded "I may not be that good," He said taking the controller lightly from David.

"It's ok I'll go easy on you," Lily said selecting her usual character and getting ready for the fight. This was too easy. She would easily win.

Finnaly Ellis picked his own character and the game began.

 _3 minutes later_

"How the Fu-" Lily stated getting cut off by Crislyn "Little ears," She said as she points to Ellis. Trying to keep the boy innocent around the gang was hard very hard.

"Well little ears just kicked her ass," Amy muttered making Crislyn glare at her.

"But- how? He's never played a video game in a day of his life," Lily said confuzzled at how a 10 year old boy beat her at the video game she was amazing at something she played almost all the time when she went to the arcade.

"I'm sorry did you want me to lose? We can play again. I promise I'll do worse," Ellis replied completely serious. He didn't want to make Lily mad at him.

"No no I think her ego needed to take a hit." Amy replied to Ellis calming his fears a bit. Lily glared at Amy but nodded probably true.

"Fine Ellis is declared the victor everyone happy," Lily growled still mad about losing to a 10 year old. How could she let this happen.

The other gang members though let out a few hoots and hollers making the young boy uncomfortable but happy. Cause he realized these people truly cared about him. They cared about him like...like a family would.

The End?

 **And that wraps up this one shot. I may make a whole series of one shots based around the gang so be warned. Anyways this Is minituber signing off…..for now.**


	2. The Theme Park

**eeey guys wassup so yeah I ended up making another one shot who knows I may make this a weekly thing cause it's kinda fun. Anyways this is actually a two shot. Well onto lay storay.**

 _Gotham 3:00 pm_

On the highway you could see a GRC van driving thru the traffic. Inside the van you could find some of the gang of C's in the car sitting tightly together. With Lain, Jacey, and Ellis in the front. Amy, David, and Lily sitting in the middle. And Finally Asa, Arian, And Climate in the back.

"Are we there yet?"Arian asked in a excited voice as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"For the fifth freaking time we will get there when we get there," Jacey replied her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly her knuckles going white.

When she had suggested the idea they take the whole gang out to the gotham fun park she had thought it would be fun and a great bonding exercise...she thought.

Instead Lily and David were trying to piss the other one off. Arian was bouncing in her seat having been in the car for a hour without any way to keep herself busy. Amy was trying to keep David from shooting Lily in the head Asa was building some sort of weapon in the back seat out of a old lawn mower battery and some wires.

The only saving graces where Ellis and Lain. Ellis was quiet with Lain entertaining him with a small game for them to play.

Finally after what seemed like hours of torture they stopped in front of the gotham amusement park. Everyone climbed out of the car quickly wanting to get out of the deathtrap.

"FINALLY," Ari yelled in excitement climbing out of the car as quick as possible.

"Thought we'd never get here," Lily muttered stretching her arms tiredly.

Once everyone was done stretching and getting there stuff Jacey decided to announce the plan of action. "We're all gonna meet up at the main gate by 10 for the fireworks everyone pic-" Before Jacey could finish her sentence Arian grabbed Asa and Climate.

"You three need a-" Jacey was about to say a older kid but Lily was already with them giving Arian a high five.

"This isn't gonna end well," Jacey muttered to herself as Lily and Arian

where already running towards the gate. Asa followed after them her tool belt for some reason on her.

"I. Watch. Them," Climate told Jacey trying (and failing) to calm her fears about what trouble the 4 would get into.

Shaking her head and sighing as she handed the tickets off to Climate probably the most responsible one of the group.

Turning her head to the rest she saw David and Amy walk up together "Lemme you two want to be in a group by yourselves?" Jacey asked Arching a eyebrow at the two love birds.

David blushed a bit but nodded taking two tickets in his sisters hand as he did Jacey then said "Just make sure I'm not a auntie just yet,"

"Uh- I uh," David was trying to respond but right now his brain was fried.

That got David bright red as a tomato and Amy then wanting to mess with him just a bit more added "No promises,"

That completely destroyed David him mumbling stuff and trying to make sense of what was happening.

Jacey gave a slight chuckle as the couple walked off then turned to Ellis and Lain "Guess its us three,"

Lain responded in grunts as he lead Ellis and Jacey over to the entrance of the amusement park hoping the others (Especially Lily's group) didn't get into any trouble.

 _/Over with Lily's group\_

"So what should we do first?"Lily asked the other younger girls as they walked through the theme park looking at everything.

"Haunted house?" Arian suggested to the others.

"Why not," Lily said shrugging her shoulders. "As long as you guys don't get scared," She then added a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

Climate arched a eyebrow and Asa rolled her eyes at the older girl but they all walked towards the line.

 _15 minutes later_

"AHHHHHH," Lily screamed at the top of her lungs hiding behind Climate as a jump scare

Climate just rolled her eyes in a annoyance at the older girl while Ari and Asa let out a chuckle.

"What was that about us being scared?" Ari shot at the older girl a playful smirk on her face.

"F off," Lily replied shooting a glare at Ari.

"Well that was a waste of 30 minutes," Asa said sadly. She would kind of sort of rather be at home. Building stuff.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Lily asked arching a eyebrow.

"I know where they keep the old broken go carts," Asa replied with a evil smirk.

"You need not say any more," Lily said in a old british accent gesturing for the younger girl to lead.

"This. Not. Good," Climate muttered in broken english shaking her head at the other girls.

"Yep," Arian said popping the P.

The two other girls sighed but then followed their friends to where the warehouse was.

 _/Over with Amy and David\_

Amy and David were having a great time walking around the giant theme park holding hands and acting couplish.

That was until they came upon the test your strength test. And David got the wild and hair brained idea that he needed to show off.

So paying the man 15 dollars he grabbed the giant mallet and walked up to the plate.

"You know you don't have to do this...right," Amy stated to David as he readied himself.

"But I need to show off my manliness," He replied flexing his fake muscles at Amy making her roll her eyes a bit.

David then began to lift the mallot dramatically over his head then using all his strength he hit the plate making a loud banging noise.

He smirked as he looked up….then he saw the results.

" _ **Strength of: Baby**_ " The machine said lighting up.

The man running the booth gave a slight chuckle at Davids failed attempt. But David wouldn't let that fly especially in front of Amy.

He then slapped another 15 bucks on the table "I'd like to go again," He said.

The man grabbed the money and gestured back towards the machine.

"You really dont have to do this," Amy said as David once again stepped up to the plate.

"But I have to prove my awesomeness," David responded as he brought the mallot above his head.

He then brought the Mallot down and it crashed into the plate once again.

And once again the score board brought up " _ **Strength of: Baby**_ "

David growled in annoyance before pulling out his wallet "One more time," He said slamming the 15 on the table.

Amy shook her head at her boyfriend this was gonna take a bit.

 _10 Minutes and 45 dollars later_

David was puzzled. How in the lord had he spent 45 dollars on a stupid machine. But here he was once again bringing the Mallot above his head to swing at the metal plate.

He hit the plate again but the machine once again said " _ **Strength of: Baby**_ "

David kicked the machine in anger mad that he couldn't win. He began to pull another 15 out of his wallet until Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?"She asked him.

"Because I wanted to show you I'm strong," David admitted to Amy.

Amy shook her head a small smile upturning her lips "You don't have to prove a thing to me because I love you know matter if your the strongest or weakest man in the universe," Amy said to him. Then before he could say anything else she kissed him.

Finally when they broke away from each other you could see a smile forming on Davids face. He then stuffed the 15 back into his wallet and grabbed Amys hand walking away from the booth.

 _/Over with the other 3\_

Jacey, Lain, and Ellis walked threw the main street ice cream cones in hand. Ellis was having a fun time riding may of rides (After asking if he could ride them first) To the young boy it was different than anything had done.

The gang still puzzled him a bit with them being so lenient with rules. Like how he was allowed to ask to play. Or he could eat candy whenever he wanted to.

It was confusing. But he kind of liked it. Not that how Mr. Monroe raised him was wrong even if the others told him it was wrong.

Ellis continued thinking about this until he was nearly ran over by a go cart rushing threw the street.

 **Thats the end of part one part two will be posted next week. Also I was thinking of doing a Q and A for you and the character tell me your thoughts on that anyways sorry if the characters where ooc**


End file.
